Vibes
by lisalovesW13
Summary: Myka gets some vibes and doesn't know what to do with them. Well not yet. Myka/H.G. femslash
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Vibes

**Author:** lisalovesW13

**Fandom: **Warehouse 13

**Pairing: **Myka/H.G.

**Rating: **T may change later

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing of Warehouse 13.

**Summery: **Myka gets some vibes and doesn't know what to do with them. Well not yet.

**Note: **Takes place after episode 2x01 and follows loosely the storyline. Only in my version H.G. is not evil. Also English isn't my first language so it's probably not perfect.

**Chapter 1**

Vibes. Myka didn't have them. Vibes were Pete's thing not hers. So why was she feeling so odd lately, like something was wrong. No that's not it, more like something was different. Either way it wasn't her problem, it wasn't her expertise. Myka Bering doesn't get vibes, she doesn't rely on her feelings, on her gut. No, Myka Bering relies on facts, on what she can see and analyze. And the fact that Myka apparently was getting a vibe unsettled her, it made her skin crawl. And knowing that she couldn't quiet point out what was bothering her unnerved her even more.

"Gosh damn it, that's Pete's job not mine!" Myka muttered to herself.

"What's my job?" Myka turned around to find Pete standing behind her.

"Ah you know, snag it, bag it, tag it…you got the artifact already?" Myka tried to cover.

"Yeah lookie lookie here what I found." Pete proudly held up the vase, smiling from ear to ear. "The vase of Ras Shamra, we just have to neutralize it and then we're on our way home." Myka just managed to give him a little nod failing to be enthusiastic about it.

"Whoah there Myka, don't be so happy about it!" Pete sarcastically commented. Myka just shrugged.

"Hey Mykes, everything alright?" Pete questioned slightly worried. "I can't help but notice you being a little off lately…"

"Yeah Pete, everything's fine." Myka said not looking him in the eyes.

"Common Myka, I've noticed there's something bothering you, you're acting weird." Pete urged.

"It's… It's nothing Pete. Don't worry. I'm alright." Myka tried to sooth Pete.

"Well it's definitely not nothing! Because this has acting you almost paranoid the whole past week. You always look like something bad is going to happen anytime, you always double check pretty much everything you do and I stopped counting the times you looked over your shoulder." Pete exclaimed accusingly. "Just tell me what it is that has you so on edge, maybe I can help." Pete tried again.

"Well, it's just… god, I'm getting a vibe okay? And I can't tell if it's a good one or a bad one. All I can say is it's making me nervous and I'm afraid something will happen." Myka tried to explain.

"Oh okay. Didn't expect that!" Pete said surprised. "But you are lucky you're talking with an expert, well actually The expert of the vibing!" Pete joked trying to lighten up the mood. Myka just stared at him expectantly.

"Ahhm let's see, so you're having those vibes for how long?" Pete enquired.

"About a week… you said so yourself, I've been acting strange for about a week!" Myka sighed.

"Mhh that's odd, I've never had vibes that long. Usually just right before something happens…I guess at that point I would be paranoid too." Pete replied. Myka just rolled her eyes at him.

"And this feeling is it more bad or good?" Pete questioned.

"Don't you ever listen to me? I told you I can't tell if it's good or bad, it's just there. That's what is holding me so on edge Pete. It feels almost as if someone was watching me." Myka almost shouted at him, pacing around in front of Pete.

"Okay no need to yell at me Myka. Maybe you should just calm down a bit. You know vibes are not a bad thing. In fact they are good because they alert you of something. You just have to figure out what…" Pete concluded.

"Oh yeah, thanks Pete." Myka exclaimed. "What do you think I've been doing the last week?" Myka asked mockingly.

"Okay okay, I get it. But maybe you worry too much. I mean you said it, it's been a week and nothing happened, nothing bad anyway. So maybe it's a good thing. You shouldn't try to force it, just listen to what your gut tells you." Pete told a confused looking Myka.

"Listen to what my gut tells me? Are you serious? My gut can't talk! It never has and I doubt it starts now…this is ridiculous." Myka laughed at Pete. "You call yourself an expert" Myka muttered under her breath. "It must be the flew or something. I'm sure it's gone soon." Myka tried to convince herself, while Pete was looking skeptically. "Let's just bag this thing here and head home." Myka told Pete, already turning around ready to head out of the museum.

"Hey wait Mykes, no need to run…" Pete hurriedly bagged the vase trying to catch up with Myka. "You know we're going to be unbeatable if you're starting to have vibes now too." Pete happily exclaimed.

"Shut it Pete." Myka snapped while crossing the entrance hall as fast as possible.

Myka just wanted to get home and leave this vibe thing behind. She just couldn't shake this feeling. And there it was again, she could feel it, it gave her goose bumps and sent shivers down her spine. She had the sudden urge to turn around and check the hall but she remembered Pete walking slightly behind her and she didn't want to give him the satisfaction of catching her again.

If Myka had turned around she would have seen the dark haired woman across the hall playing with her necklace and watching her intently.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing of Warehouse 13

**Chapter 2**

Helena was intrigued. And she was not easily intrigued but something about Myka Bering just fascinated her. From the first moment she saw her, Myka had a strong pull on her and she couldn't do anything about it. That's why she went after Pete back at her home in London, because he was the easy target. She just knew that she could seduce him and use it to her advantage.

She could have tried that with Myka, it would not have been the first time for her to charm a woman but she was convinced that Myka would have seen through her. And the fact that she found Myka Bering utterly beautiful probably would not have helped either. Come to think of it, it was distracting enough watching her from afar.

And she was proven right, Helena thought back to staring at Agent Bering's gun. In this moment what scared her the most was not the potential threat but her reaction to seeing Agent Bering with a gun and a commanding attitude. It gave her goose pimples and sent a shiver down her spine, she found it quite exciting.

It's been over a hundred years but Helena still knew the signs of attraction. And so she admitted to herself that she found Myka Bering to be charming, beautiful, witty and so much more. Simply put, she was under Myka's spell.

That was the reason why Helena G. Wells was standing in a museum entrance hall watching Agent Bering's retreating form.

Helena knew it wasn't the most intelligent thing to do, she could be caught by either Agent Bering or Lattimer. But she could not help herself, that was why she was watching and following Myka for the last week. Helena wanted to see her, learn more about her, she wanted to talk to her, get to know her but she had to act carefully because in their opinion she was a super villain, dangerous and not trustworthy.

But Helena was determined to earn that trust. All she wanted was to be back at the Warehouse, be an Agent again and hunt artifacts down, hopefully with a certain brunette Agent at her side. Helena woke up in world she didn't recognize anymore. Anything she once knew, everyone she once knew was gone. The only constant was the Warehouse. That's where she belonged, it was everything she had left. But the Warehouse Agents considered her to be dangerous and evil, well they didn't know any better, how could they?

So Helena had to prove to them that she was in fact a valuable asset to the team who could contribute knowledge and experience. Helena desperately wanted to be reinstated, she needed a cause in her life.

Helena noticed that Myka was more alert the last few days, more attentive to her surroundings and two times just a breath away from seeing her, catching her. Maybe Myka picked up that someone was watching her, if she had it would be much harder for Helena to do so. So it was probably time to set her plan in motion. Her plan of proving herself to be a valuable Agent while earning Myka's trust and if she was honest to herself, earning Myka's affection.

**A/N:** I really appreciate the reviews, thank you guys! Let me know if you'd like me to continue.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing of Warehouse 13.

**Chapter 3**

"Pete, Myka there was a Ping, stop with the filing and get up here." Myka heard Artie demand over the Farnsworth.

"Wow Artie is in a terrific mood this morning." Myka sighed.

"Yeah I think he hit another dead end with one of the traces concerning H.G." Pete replied. "She is really sneaky isn't she? I mean it's been some time and Artie is still in the dark…"

"I don't know, she is The H.G. Wells after all. It would be too easy if we'd just get a hold of her." Myka mused.

"Right, let's let Artie handle her. We've got a Ping to attend to." Pete proclaims.

* * *

><p>"You're going to Seattle," was the only thing Artie said.<p>

"What's in Seattle?" Pete questioned.

"Over the last few days there happened to be some life altering occurrences." Claudia explained. "We have a guy who practically became a millionaire over night, a woman who can't get pregnant having a baby, a girl a thirteen year old teen waking up in the morning and suddenly being twenty-one and finally a dead man without a cause of death. Pretty mysterious huh?" Claudia clarified.

"No cause of death? He just fell over dead or what?" Pete asked

"Exactly." Artie said.

"I would have said all of these changes sound like wishes right? Having money, having a child, being older…except the death wish, no one wants that." Myka considered.

"That's what I thought." Artie agreed. "And the dead man could be explained by being a victim of someone else's wish."

"Dude, a death wish so not cool!" Claudia chimed in.

"Anyway" Arte continued. "I looked for artifacts which make wishes come true. So you should either look out for Aladdin's magic lamp or"

"Cool my own personal genie in a bottle." Pete sighed.

"Or the Papyrus scroll and quill of Plinius." Artie exclaimed. "You two should get ready now, your flight goes in two hours. And I have to look up the papyrus scroll, I'm not sure how it works…" Artie muttered while disappearing in the archive.

"Wait Artie…Artie?" Claudia shouted after him. "Great, there goes my chance of being a real agent for the first time. Even just tagging along would have been great." Claudia disappointedly said.

"Next time Claud." Pete encouraged.

"I'm sure Artie already thinks of you as an Agent. He just doesn't want you to get hurt you know, he cares." Myka steps in.

"I know, I know" Claudia accepts. "You two need to leave now. Good luck guys." She said while shooing them out.

"I just wish I was an Agent." Claudia whispers dejectedly, secretly hoping of having Aladdin's lamp herself.

* * *

><p>"So what's the plan Myka?" Pete asked lounging in his seat, happily munching a bag of peanuts.<p>

Raising one eyebrow at his eating habits Myka suggested, "I was thinking that all the people affected had nothing in common, they didn't know each other, didn't work in the same place or lived in the same neighborhood. So how could they all come in contact with the artifact right? There must be a similarity between all four of them, we just have to find it." Myka concluded.

"Right," Pete agreed. "It seems like we're going to visit a millionaire, a mum and a twenty-one year old teen."

"And I was thinking the artifact probably more likely is the papyrus." Myka added.

"Why would you think that? I liked the idea of the magic lamp." Pete questioned, popping another peanut in his mouth.

"Because if it is Aladdin's magic lamp they would have had three wishes." Seeing the question marks above Pete's head Myka explained, "You know they rub the lamp, the genie comes out grants them three wishes and is set free after that."

"But neither of them made three wishes, they only had the one." Pete's face lit up.

"Exactly, so I was thinking the papyrus is our safest bet." Myka said.

"Great I think you're on to something Myka. Speaking of on to something, you figured out the vibes you were getting?" Pete carefully probed.

"No, no I haven't." Myka sighed. "And it's not constant anymore, you know? It comes and goes."

"I'm sure you'll figure it out like you always do." Pete reassured her.

"Thanks Pete." Myka shot him an appreciative smile. She had a feeling she was closer to solving the mystery then ever before. Oh how right she was…

* * *

><p>Helena was standing in her hotel room looking out the window to watch the Seattle skyline. In her hands she unconsciously played with an inkpot she recently discovered.<p>

She knew it was just a matter of time till Artie would send Agent Lattimer and Bering to Seattle to snag the artifact. So Helena had the good sense of looking into the latest effects the artifact had caused and figured out what she had to look for. While doing her research she discovered that the artifact she was looking for was the papyrus scroll and quill of Plinius but that wasn't all. She found out the way to neutralize the artifact as well. Helena was sure with that knowledge she was a step ahead of Artie Nielsen and a step closer to Myka Bering. With a little smile on her lips Helena put the inkpot in her pocket. Know she just had to wait for the Agents to arrive.

* * *

><p>"That girl may look like twenty-one but she definitely has a temper like a thirteen year old." Pete sighed after questioning the last of the persons concerned.<p>

"Know you know what it is like for me to put up with you. Every day!" Myka playfully complained, grinning at Pete.

"Very funny Myka" Pete grimaced. "Have you ever thought of the possibility of you having an old mind trapped in a young body?" He challenged, raising his eyebrows.

Myka shook her head still smiling. "Let's focus on the job shall we?" Myka said while turning around to head back to the rental car.

"We don't have much to go from here." Pete said "Not one of them wanted to tell us how they their life suddenly changed."

"They're afraid if we find out what they did or the artifact to help them we would reverse it." Myka concluded with a shrug of her shoulders.

"So what now?" Pete questioned.

* * *

><p>Helena was leaning against a wall a good distance away from the two Agents who just entered the house of the last one of the affected. Judging from her own visits Helena assumed they would not get any information out of them concerning the whereabouts of the artifact.<p>

Not five minutes later Helena saw Myka and Pete walk out again. She could read from their body language that they were not even near figuring out where to look.

It was time for her to get involved, Helena thought while turning around heading towards Myka's hotel.

* * *

><p>After the disaster of visits Myka and Pete agreed to call it a day and head back to their hotel in hopes of making a fresh start the next day.<p>

Myka was exhausted, the traveling, the uncooperative demeanor of those people and to top it of the vibes were back with a vengeance. She had no idea what that was about, she just knew she was fed up with it. She couldn't stand not knowing what was going on with her. But she didn't know what to do about it either.

With slouched shoulders and weary eyes Myka made her way up to her room. Opening her door and stepping in, even in a tired state Myka could tell there was something amiss, the hairs on her neck standing on end affirming her hunch.

Checking her bed- and bathroom Myka knew she was the only one occupying the space but still. So Myka searched every inch of the room finding what she was looking for on her bedside table what appeared to be a sheet of paper. Thinking that there shouldn't be lying around anything because she didn't have the time to unpack before, Myka put on a pair of gloves and put the paper in a neutralizing bag waiting for the little explosion.

Nothing happened, not what Myka expected. So she retrieved the paper out of the bag and looked at it. It was a flyer of a fair in Seattle. 'But how got it in here?' Myka thought. 'And why?'

When Myka entered the room she was sure her uneasiness had something to do with the vibes she was getting but she was beginning to doubt herself. 'You're talking yourself into something, stop it.' Myka told herself, crushing the paper in her hands. That's when she saw it, the fine writing on the backside of the flyer. Smoothing the sheet of paper Myka read,

_**Some say**__** the fair is magical. The fortune teller can change your life in the blink of an eye.**_

Maybe she wasn't so wrong after all.

* * *

><p>"What are we doing here?" Pete was looking confused.<p>

"We're looking for the artifact." Myka replied.

"At the fair? How do you even know that the artifact is here somewhere?" Pete disbelievingly asked.

"Let's just say it's a vibe." Myka said while looking around for the fortune teller.

"Oh really? That's so exciting, it's like watching little Pete in action!" Pete proudly exclaimed.

Myka just rolled her eyes at his antics. After finding and analyzing the flyer Myka came to the conclusion that either someone wanted to mess with her sending her on the wrong track or someone wanted to help her finding the artifact. But she had a feeling that the flyer was rather the landing of a helping hand. And what had they to lose anyway? They didn't have another trace so Myka figured it couldn't hurt to check out the fair.

"Pete look out for the fortune teller, my guess is we'll find the artifact there." Myka said.

"It's over there." Pete pointed over his shoulder. "Don't you think that if the artifact is here, more people would have made a wish by now?"

"I'm not even sure it's here but maybe not everyone gets to make a wish…let's find out" Myka said already heading in the direction Pete pointed at.

Standing before a tent Myka and Pete looked at each other. "You think we'll find a wish list in there?" Pete nodded towards the tent.

"Come in and find out." Myka and Pete heard it saying from the inside.

"Fortune tellers creep me out." Pete whispered before going in the tent. Myka followed him suit.

The inside looked like being decorated from a magic store. An old table in the middle, pillows scattered around it, a deck of cards and a crystal ball on the table, maps of constellations and the orbit.

Then Myka's eyes landed on the papyrus scroll and jar of quills. "Look there." Myka nudged Pete, pointing with her eyes at the shelf. In that moment an old woman stepped in front of them, "How can I help you? You want to have a look in the future?" her hoarse voice asked.

"No, no I think I'm good." Pete said taking a step back. "You Myka?" He looked at her.

"I'm not so interested in the future, how about the present?" Myka questioned. "Let's say I want to change something or make a wish?"

"I think I can help you with that." The woman said, walking to the shelf and retrieving the papyrus and quills. With that in hand she walked to the table, set it all down and pointed at the pillows for Myka and Pete to sit. When they complied the woman explained, "This is the papyrus of an Egyptian pharaoh who had the ability to fulfill the wishes of his folk. You simply have to write down a wish and it will come true." The woman conspiratorially told them. She then opened the scroll in front of Pete and pushed the jar of quills towards him. Looking at the jar Pete guessed there were about ten quills in there.

"Now we know why only four people had there wish granted. We need to find the original quill." Pete whispered.

"Just try until you find the right one." Myka whispered back.

A devilish smile appeared on Pete's face, "Alright then, let's begin." He said while grabbing the first quill.

As he wrote down his wish Myka tried to look over his shoulder to see what he was wishing for but Pete wouldn't let her. When he finished writing he looked back at Myka watching her with interest. "I guess this wasn't the right one." He said after a few more seconds. "I'll have to try again." Pete told the fortune teller.

"One wish twenty dollars." The woman said.

"That's a damn rip-off!" Pete exclaimed.

"You can always go." The woman responded.

"Just do it Pete and hope that you find the right quill rather sooner then later." Myka said. "What are you wishing for anyway?"

"Surprise" Pete squealed.

"I warn you, don't kid with me!" Myka advised him, Pete just nodded his head while trying the next one.

Meanwhile Pete had tried five of the quills which meant five wishes which made one hundred dollars.

"Please let it be the right one." Pete whispered while writing down his wish.

"Pete" The scream made Pete wince. Looking to Myka Pete began to laugh and said "I guess we found it huh?"

"You're a dead man Pete!" Myka shouted. "How can you wish for me to have short hair! If you can even call it that, I'm almost bald!" Myka said with her hand feeling around for hair.

"I always wanted to know how you would look like with short hair." He shrugged his shoulders. "And now I know that I shouldn't have." He said, looking at her making a grimace.

Myka just took a deep sigh trying to calm down, "Never and I mean never mess with a woman's hair!"

"Common, I needed to make a wish which let me instantly know that it's the right quill and when we neutralize it you have you're hair back anyway." Pete reasoned.

"Then do it already, neutralize it!" Myka told him.

"Wait a minute, do what? That's my scroll, keep your hands of it." The fortune teller tried to fetch the scroll away from Pete.

"I'm sorry but we're with the secret service and this right here is confiscated." Pete told her, opening a neutralizing bag. "With the money you just made you can buy a new scroll easily." Pete turned away from her putting the scroll and quill inside the bag. Myka closed her eyes waiting for the bang but nothing happened.

"Are you kidding me." She exclaimed seeing that the neutralizing didn't help at all and her hair was as short as before.

"Ahm don't panic Myka, we'll find a way to reverse it." Pete tried to calm her.

"How about we talk with Artie and see what he found out?" Myka didn't reply. "At least we have the artifact, right?"

Myka didn't say another word as she stormed out of the tent. Pete quickly paid the fortune teller and took of after her. Catching up with her he repeatedly told her how sorry he was.

* * *

><p>Watching Myka storm out of the tent with almost no hair on her head and Pete chasing after her looking terribly sorry made Helena smile. 'Agent Lattimer is a bold man.' Helena thought. 'At least they have found the artifact. It's time to start part two of the plan.' Helena pulled out the inkpot chancing one last look at one unhappy Myka Bering.<p>

* * *

><p>"What happened to your hair, man?" Myka could see Claudia's shocked expression over the Farnsworth.<p>

"Pete happened." Myka said shooting daggers at Pete.

"Look Claud, we found the artifact, both the scroll and the quill but we can't neutralize it. Does Artie know how to deactivate it?" Myka hopefully asked.

"I'm sorry Myka but Artie is still missing, god knows where he disappeared to." Claudia said. "I'll try to find him and call you back as soon as I know something, okay?"

"Alright, thanks Claudia." Myka said, closing the Farnsworth.

"Again I'm really sorry Myks, I didn't think it would last." Pete apologized.

"Okay Pete, it's getting late, we'll sleep on it and maybe tomorrow Artie knows how to reverse it." Myka told him.

"Sorry again, sleep well." And off he was.

Myka woke the next morning hoping everything was just a dream but her hand on her head convinced her otherwise. She was still reeling from the events of the other day. Not just that she had no hair anymore, no, the flyer turned out to be from a mysterious aide. Who was helping her? And Myka was pretty sure now someone was watching her as well but why? Sighing Myka got up to get ready. After finishing her morning routine Myka was stopped by a knock on her door. Opening the door she came face to face with the bellhop.

"I have a package for Myka Bering." He said, holding out the package.

"Yes that's me." Myka said, gripping it. "Thank you." Myka closed the door.

'Now what's that?' Myka thought. The goose bumps on her arms telling her it was probably from her secret aide. She headed back to her bed trying to figure out what was in it. 'Only one way to find out' Myka opened the package and found a little inkpot as well as a message for her.

_**Dear Myka, I hope this well help you to your former glory.**_

Myka eyed the inkpot suspiciously. 'Who is behind this?' Myka's train of thought got interrupted by another knock on her door. 'Busy morning guess' Myka thought.

This time Myka found Pete standing in front of her.

"Morning Myka" Pete greeted her. "I'm just talking to Artie and telling him what happened yesterday." Pete told her holding up the Farnsworth.

"When I told you about the papyrus I knew that I missed something. So I went looking." Artie said over the Farnsworth. "And I was right. The artifact functions just with the scroll and the quill but you can't neutralize it, it's too strong for that."

"What do we do then?" Myka asked.

"There is a third component to the artifact, it's a special ink with which you can undo the wishes." Artie explained.

"So how do find the ink Artie?" Pete wanted to know.

"I think I have a pretty good idea." Myka said holding up the inkpot she just got.

"Where do you have that from?" Pete and Artie simultaneously said.

"I just got it this morning. It was sent to me and I don't know from whom." Myka told them.

"That is not good." Artie said. "Someone messing with artifacts…" He trailed of lost in his own world trying to figure out who it could be."

"Artie can you just tell me how to undo the wishes." Myka begged.

"Of course, you just have to use the quill and the ink and cross out all the wishes on the list." Artie said.

Myka opened the inkpot and dipped the quill in to it. Then she opened the scroll and began crossing out the wishes. After crossing them out they disappeared from the list. As Myka got to the last wish she held her breath, crossing out "I wish Myka had short hair" she could feel her locks growing back.

"Thank god!" She exclaimed.

"See it wasn't so bad." Pete told her with a big smile.

"Out Pete!" She told him while punching him. "Pack your bags, we're going home." She showed him out the door.

Myka packed her stuff and bagged the artifacts. Holding the card with the message in her hand she thought about her personal aide. He or she had helped her out twice already and kept an eye on her, she didn't know if that was a good or a bad thing.'I guess I have to wait and find out' Myka thought.

* * *

><p>Sitting in the lobby of the Hotel, pretending to read a paper Helena looked out for Myka Bering. After delivering the package, she wanted to see if Myka got her beautiful locks back. So she waited in hopes of catching a glance of her and Helena was not disappointed. An hour later Myka and Agent Lattimer were checking out of the hotel. 'Myka complete with her glorious locks' Helena thought.<p>

Her plan added up nicely. She helped the two Agent retrieve and reverse the artifact without getting caught, plus Myka seemed to be open to the help Helena gave her and maybe in time Helena could show Myka that she can be trusted. Happy that everything worked out the way she had planned Helena folded up her paper and walked out of the hotel.

Meanwhile Myka felt the eyes on her back as she checked out. She knew instantly that her secret observer was there watching her without turning around. As she felt the eyes leaving her she turned around looking for someone she could recognize.

What she never expected to see was the dark haired woman walking out of the hotel. She knew that swagger everywhere.

"Everything alright Myka? You look like you've seen a ghost." Pete asked.

Myka just nodded 'He is not so wrong' Myka thought. What was H.G. doing here, why was she helping her or was she?

"You sure?" Pete questioned.

"Yeah I just figured out the vibes." Myka distractedly told him.

"Well that's great." Pete exclaimed. "And? Good or bad vibes?"

"That's the thing, I still can't tell." Myka muttered.

**A/N: Please don't hesitate to comment and review, let me know what you think.**


End file.
